Promise Me You'll Never Forget
by Justasmalltowngirl2713
Summary: Peter has been gone for six years, and Wendy is worrying that maybe he's forgotten all about her. What will happen when he suddenly appears again? Will their love survive the ages?
1. What Wendy Never Told

**Welcome to my first ever Peter Pan fic! I'm not sure why I became so fascinated with Peter Pan lately, but I read a quote about Peter Pan and Wendy, and it broke my heart that they were never able to live out what surely was there. So, here's my story. Now, I want you all to close your eyes….scratch that, you won't be able to read this then. It may sound complicated, but I want you to just go with it, because, trust me, it'll make for a great story. Imagine that on their first trip to Never Land, it was modern times, say, 2005. I want to be able to show a different perspective, in current times. I think you'll all like it. Now, this chapter will be our epilogue, but don't worry, I have the true first chapter already typed up and I'll be posting very soon. So, with that, let's begin!**

Everyone has heard the story of Peter Pan-the red-headed boy who never grew up. He lived in a magical place called Never Land, where time had ceased. He stayed there with his band of Lost Boys and often took off on adventures. Sometimes, these adventures journeyed out past Never Land. Sometimes they took him to Earth. Many times he had been there, but there was one trip in particular that changed it all-the night he traveled to England and stumbled upon the Darling household.

For inside the house were two young boys, John and Michael, and an extremely remarkable girl named Wendy. Wendy enjoyed telling stories to her brothers, of swash-buckling heroes and beautiful princesses. Peter came across their open window during one of Wendy's stories, and then began the journey of a lifetime for all of them.

As I head, everyone knows the story of what happened next. Unfortunately, the Darling's had to return home. The children's parents found them fast asleep. Only the children know what happened the night Peter took them home. Yet, Wendy has never told the true story of what happened when her and Peter were alone that night. Not until now.

Wendy watched as John and Michael fell asleep in their beds after Peter had said their goodbye's to them. She watched him carefully, his kind words whispered in their ears, encouraging their dreams. He may have been an eternally thirteen-year old boy, but he was good-hearted.

Wendy was only twelve, but she couldn't deny the feelings inside of her as she watched Peter. The butterflies in her stomach, the pounding of her heart, the fogginess of her brain. Love is an emotion that can't help but be developed-no matter your age. And even in these young years, she knew she loved Peter Pan, and may never feel this way again.

"Goodnight, Michael," Peter finally whispered, and then flew towards Wendy at the window. He sat down besides her and gave her a smile.

"Come back with me, Wendy-Lady. Come back with me and you'll never have to grow up. You won't have to worry about getting old, and cooking, and cleaning, and all that boring stuff. We'll have fun everyday, forever! You can be a good Mother to the Lost Boys and me…and we won't have to say goodbye," he pleaded. Wendy looked away and wiped the tear that was slipping down her cheek.

"Peter," she began, and he grabbed her hand. "I want to so badly…"

"Then it's settled!" Peter jumped up, yanking her hand and making her stand in front of home. "Let's go!" Peter started to fly into the air, pulling Wendy with him, but she sat back down on the windowsill.

"I can't, Peter," she barely whispered. Peter frowned and sat down, cross legged, in front of her, grabbing her hand again.

"Why not, Wendy-Lady? Don't you want to be with me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Peter, but it's just not that easy," Wendy said. "My family's here-my brothers, my mother, my father. I need to be here for them. And as much as I don't want to…I'm going to have to grow up."

Peter let out a sigh. "But you're going to get older…and you'll get to be older than me."

"Stay with me, Peter," Wendy pleaded, though she already knew the answer.

"I can't, Wendy-Lady. I don't want to have to grow up. And the Lost Boys…they need me. Think needs me. They all need me." For the eternally young boy, he had so much wisdom.

"I know the feeling, " Wendy replied. "Will you come back? You'll visit me, won't you?"

Peter gave a slight smile through his disappointment. "Of course, Wendy-Lady. Promise me you'll never forget Never Land. or Tink. or the Indians. Or the Mermaids. Or me. Especially me," Peter said, frowning at the end.

Wendy put a hand to his cheek, and he blushed, just the slightest. "Never, Peter. Never." With that, Peter had hopped up, and had started to fly out the window, keeping eye contact with Wendy the whole time. He was getting just out of reach, slipping away from her…

"Peter!"

He came back in an instant, eyes bearing into hers. "Yes, Wendy?"

Though he had backed away from her last time, she didn't care. She leaned forward, out the window, and pressed her lips ever so slightly to his, afraid of his reaction. To her surprise, he leaned into it and kissed her back.

"I love you, Peter. I'll never forget you," Wendy whispered, her eyes still closed.

Peter looked at her the same moment she at him, and smiled. Love was a feeling that he always thought as forbidden-a grown-up feeling. Something silly that turned people completely crazy. But when he looked at Wendy…gosh, she was worth more than all the boys in the world.

"I love you too, Wendy-Lady." And with that, he disappeared to the second star on the right


	2. The Adventures of Peter Pan

** So now we can really begin our story. We' jumping about 6 years-Wendy is now 18. She's enrolled in Oxford University. The rest you'll find out as you read-hope you enjoy!**

Wendy walked back into her dorm after a very long, strenuous day. She had finished her classes early, but then had work at the coffee shop down the street. She had a couple of hours to relax until her next shift at the bookstore she also worked at began.

Throwing her jacket on her bed, she felt a cool breeze, and looked up to see the window was open, as always, and of course, we all knew why. She never stopped believing in the red-headed boy who had whisked her off to the happiest place she had ever been to and stolen her heart. He had never come back, like he had promised. It worried her that maybe he had forgotten all about her. Maybe he did that all the time-took little girls on adventures, make them fall for him, and then leave them behind with broken promises. But…he had loved her, too, all those years ago, and so she would hold out hope that he would return. Even if her heart was growing weary.

She remembered the night before she had left for University. She had been so nervous that by leaving her home, Peter wouldn't be able to find her. She sat at her desk and wrote a letter, telling Peter of how much she missed him. She gave him the address of her dorm and tucked the letter into the flower box outside her window. The next morning, the letter was gone. It had crossed her mind more than once than perhaps it had just blown away in the wind, but she doubted it.

Not long after, Wendy was heading back out to work. She had to pay for college herself, due to the recent death of her father. He had come down with pneumonia and had passed, leaving her mother to take care of the family. John and Michael were still at home, helping her as much as they could, but Wendy worked to pay for her education and to support them.

Out of the two, working at the bookstore was Wendy's favorite. She worked in all the departments, but most often she worked in the children's section, and was asked to tell stories to the children. She would tell them classics, such as Cinderella, but everyone's favorites were those of Peter Pan.

Walking through the Fairy Tale section in her simple white dress, Wendy took inventory as the little kids scrambled all around her with their parents. "Miss Wendy?" a young girl, no more than six, stopped her.

She kneeled down and gave her a smile. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you tell us a story?"

And how could Wendy refuse?

She sat down on a bench in the middle of the room as all the children gathered around her. "What would you like to hear about today?" she asked.

"Peter Pan!" they shouted, and everyone nodded in agreement. Wendy smiled. Those were her favorite, too.

"Well," she began. "There once was a boy named Peter Pan. Peter lived in a place called Never Land, where you never grew up. He lived there with his friends, the Lost Boys. Once, he even had a few special friends there with him, named Mike, Jim, and Wanda. One day, an evil pirated name Captain Hook came along and stole Wanda away from Peter. Everyone was very upset, and Peter, being the hero he was, went to go save his friend. Captain Hook had her tied up on his ship, and was making her walk the plank. Just before she jumped off, Peter flew on deck and sword-fought the evil pirate. He, of course, beat Captain Hook and was able to save Wanda once again. She was so thankful, she even gave him a kiss!" Wendy loved watching the boys squirm in disgust, and the girls sigh in glee.

Wendy was too enthralled in the kids that she hadn't noticed a skinny yet muscular young man her age walk into the room. He wore jeans and a green plaid dress shirt and shockingly red hair. He leaned against the bookcase and smiled at her.

"What ever happened to Peter and Wanda?" he asked.

Wendy looked up, giggling, and rested her eyes on the man. She gasped, taking in everything about him. "No…" she whispered.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked a boy, snapping her out of her shock.

Looking straight at the man the entire time, she answered, "They had to separate, because Peter wanted to stay in Never Land forever…and Wanda needed to go home to be with her family. However, she never did stop thinking about him."

Everyone sighed, obviously upset at the ending, and thank you's were offered to Wendy. She could't stop looking at the man across the room, who never stopped smiling at her. She finally found the strength in her legs to stand up and stagger across the room to him.

"…Peter?" she whispered, almost too scared to even say his name.

"Hi, Wendy-Lady," he said with a smile, and Wendy basically jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as her small frame possibly could.

"Oh, Peter, I thought you had forgotten about me," she whispered, unsure if this was a dream or not. She pulled away to look at him and gasped. "Peter…you've grown." He looked to be about her age, most likely older. He was about 6'1'' and still skinny, but very muscular. He wasn't lanky as he had been, but proportioned and…_handsome._

"I couldn't forget about you if I wanted, Wendy," he said with a smile. "And…yeah. I have. But so have you! Gosh, your more gorgeous than I remember."

Wendy blushed. "So? Explain! What happened? Why aren't you in Never Land? What about Tink? And why are you her-"

Wendy was caught off by Peter's lips on hers. She nearly lost her balance, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, not caring who saw. Gosh, she had missed him. She had never stopped loving him. She had seen hundreds of men since he left, and not once had caught her eye. Peter had always been there in the front of her mind, never letting her move on-not that she had ever truly wanted to.

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do that," he whispered against her lips.

"Me too," she giggled.

Peter looked around at the nearly-empty bookstore. "Are you finished working? I want to tell you all that's happened."

Wendy nodded. "Come on-let's go."

**Do you guys like it? I know most stories let their relationship build up, but I wanted to get them going and let you all see the after-effects-everything that's going to happen to them while they're together. I hope you guys stick around for more, I'll be updating very quickly. Thanks for reading so far**


	3. Leaving It All Behind

Wendy walked into her dorm and threw her jacket onto the bed. "Um, sorry it's a bit of a mess…" she said, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her textbooks were thrown all about, food was still on the counter, and piles of her clean clothes were in the corner.

Peter chuckled. "Don't even worry," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Wendy only blushed more and sat down at her makeshift kitchen table. Peter sat across from her, grabbing her hand.

"Gosh, I still can't believe you're really here…" she whispered, shaking her head.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Believe it. And I promise…this time, I won't leave you." Wendy smiled in response and looked at him as if to continue. "All right…so here's what happened."

Peter shook his head, wondering where to start. "Well, let's begin the night I took you all home. Gosh, I remember it perfectly still. I left your house, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Leaving you behind. Never getting to truly be with you-and I didn't like it. At all. But I thought I wanted to stay a kid so badly, that I kept going, away from you, back to Never Land-but when I got there…it wasn't the same. It wasn't that it was gloomy-it was still beautiful and colorful but it was just…duller. It wasn't as bright. It stayed that way for months while I was there, and I could never really figure out why. Not that I could really focus on it-gosh, I missed you. I missed you every minute of every day. It wasn't the same without you. I finally confided in Tink and asked her if she knew why everything was so different. She knew, of course. You see, Never Land is directly connected to me. It has feelings and emotions, and they mimic mine-and I was heartbroken, so nothing was as bright as it was as when you had been there. Tink finally told me that even though I didn't want to grow up, when you're in love…nothing's right when that person's not there. And being with you…" he whispered, "is worth so much more than getting to stay young forever."

Wendy put a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp. He had left it all behind…for her?

"And so I said goodbye to Never Land, and it was hard, don't get me wrong. I still go back and visit from time to time, but I'll always miss what it once held for me. But everything I want, everything I _need _is down here. And that's you, Wendy."

Wendy shook her head in disbelief. "And so you've been down here…getting older…to be with me? You gave it all up? What happened to Tink? Is Never Land okay without you?"

Peter smiled. "She's in charge now. She runs that place better than I ever could. She comes down to see me an awful lot. There's a new group of Lost Boys up there. They're good kids, but not as good as the originals. And yeah, it's just as good as ever-Tink says it's still connected to my feelings. I bet it's thriving right about now," he said with a laugh, squeezing Wendy's hand. "I was adopted into the kindest family. They sent me to boarding school, and then I came here, to learn to become an accountant. My adopted father was one. I've always been coming to see you…but I never could find the appropriate time to introduce myself. Then, I got your letter, in the flower box, saying that you'd be coming here. Gosh, that letter nearly broke my heart, saying how much you had missed me. I never realized that you even really thought about me often. Knowing that you'd be going to school here, with me…I had my chance. I was actually in the bookstore by chance today, and I heard your voice…telling a story about me."

Wendy blushed. "They're everyone's absolute favorites. I always tell them about you. There was one time a girl came up to me, asking if you were real. I pulled her aside and told her that you did, and she asked me if I loved you. It was amazing, what a little girl could notice."

Peter smiled. "What did you tell her?"

Wendy blushed, again. "I told her how you had stopped coming to see me, but I always waited for you to come back. And that I never stopped loving you."

And with that, Peter had stood out of his hair and kissed Wendy very tenderly. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he whispered, his eyes saddening.

"Oh, Peter," Wendy whispered back, putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry you left Never Land behind."

Peter smiled. "It was worth it.


	4. What Matters Most

They had been sitting on Wendy's bed, watching a movie, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. As thrilled as she was to have Peter back, it didn't excuse the fact that she had a rather long day and was extremely tired. She curled into Peter's chest, snoring softly.

Watching Wendy sleep wasn't out of the ordinary for Peter. He had been watching her sleep for six years now. He'd fly to that window nearly every night, just watching her toss and turn, careful not to wake her. His favorite times would be when she would ever so softly whisper his name in her dreams. He always liked to imagine what she was imagining-a fairy tale story of him, or him coming to see her. Either way, he was thrilled. Just knowing that he was in her thoughts, albeit her unconscious ones, made him feel better.

Yet, seeing her sleep in his arms was _much _better than from the window.

Things were going to be tough. He knew that. Peter _did _have help paying for his college tuition, but he was still left to pay for one year out of his own pocket. Wendy had to pay for all four. She was working two jobs, and from the looks of it, overloading on her classes. Her huge textbooks lay open around the rooms with bookmarks and underlines and scribbles in the margins. He was busy with school, too. Wendy also had a family back home that she needed to help support. This wasn't going to be easy-but Peter was willing to do whatever it took to last.

Peter planned on spending forever with Wendy-yes, he wanted to marry her, but he knew that the time wasn't right. Money was _extremely _tight, and if they were to have any hope of a future, they needed to get through these next couple years alright. He didn't care how many jobs he would have to get-if it meant being able to help Wendy, to help their future, he would do it.

Wendy woke up groggily, still in her clothes from yesterday. She looked around the room, noticing it had been tidied up and breakfast was on the table. "What the hell happened her…?" she mumbled, then suddenly remembering the events of yesterday. She stood up and headed over to the small kitchen, and found a plate of eggs and bacon with a note.

_Dear Wendy,_

_ Sorry I couldn't stick around, I had class and my early morning shift. I cleaned up a little and decided to make you something to eat. Hope you slept well. I'll try to stop over tonight. Love you with all my heart._

_ -Peter_

Oh boy, she could get used to this.

Just knowing that Peter was back put her in a great mood for the day. She went to class, bright and cheery, and was even fine with going to work at the coffee shop. She was on cloud nine.

She decided that tonight, she wanted to do something special for Peter. She didn't have money to do much, but anything she could do, she would.

She took her crappy kitchen table and placed it next to the window, Peter's favorite spot. She didn't have a table cover, but she took a spare sheet and laid it atop the table. She found the only candle in the room and placed it in the center. She wasn't the best cook, but she knew how to make pasta, and that would have to cut it.

Just as the food was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door, and her heart skipped a beat. _Gosh, he can still do that to me. _She ran to the door and opened it, still amazed that her favorite ginger was standing there. "Hi, Peter," she breathed.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi, Wendy. Something smells _really _good," he said, walking into the room.

Wendy laughed. "I'm attempting to make a real dinner…though it probably won't go too well."

Peter smiled at her. "It'll be perfect."

Boy, his smile never failed to take her breath away.

Wendy served their dinner and sat across from Peter at the table. As she was about to start eating, she took in her surroundings and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I just made dinner. For Peter Pan. Who's sitting at my table," she said in disbelief.

"And completely in love with you," he finished, laughing at her.

Wendy kept shaking her head. "Yeah, that, too." She noticed that Peter had already eaten half his plate, when she hadn't taken a bite, so she scooped a forkful into her mouth. "Oh my gosh! This is terrible!"

Peter looked at her. "No it's not, it's perfectly fine."

She shook her finger at him and laughed. "Do not lie to me, Peter Pan. I can't believe I even served this, it's horrendous."

Peter laughed, looking at his plate. "Alright…it isn't…the _best _meal I've ever had…" and they both broke into a ridiculous fit of laughter.

And for those ten minutes, neither of them thought about the stresses of money, school, or their jobs. They had love-and what more could you ask for


	5. Return to Never Land

Peter was sitting in his dorm, alone, cramming for the test he had the next morning, when he heard a thud on his window. It was so soft that, if he had been really distracted, he wouldn't have even noticed. He stood up and walked to the window, sliding it up just a crack, when a tiny ball of light flew in.

"Tink!" he yelled, completely caught off guard. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Tink started to talk in her bell-voice at such a rapid pace that Peter nearly missed what she had been saying. She had a worried look and her face and rushed to get everything out. "What do you mean, it's dying?" Peter whispered in disbelief-because what Tinker Bell had said could not possibly be true.

Never Land was dying. Not because it didn't have its Peter anymore, but because an evil man had come and destroyed it. The late Captain Hook's son, Captain James, Jr., had overrun Never Land with a new band of pirates. Their goal wasn't to eliminate a certain person or money-their only aim was to see the ruin of Never Land. Tink had gathered up the Lost Boys, the Indians, the Mermaids, everyone she could, but even together, they could not defeat the pirates, who had gained control. Tink had come to Peter as a last hope, that maybe, just maybe, he would come and save them all. He was the only one who could.

"Oh, Tink…" Peter sighed, his heart breaking. Though he hadn't lived there in some time, Never Land would always be his home. "But I'm grown up now-I can't return. I'm too old."

Tinker Bell, being the smart ass she loved to be, explained how the correct age of an adult was 21, not 18. Peter could feel the sweat beading on his neck. He didn't understand why he was nervous. "Aw, Tink…I don't know if I can do it. What if…what if Never Land isn't connected to me anymore? And I get there…and I'm just helpless."

Tinker Bell shook her head furiously. She _believed _in Peter. He could do anything. He was Peter Pan. And he would save Never Land.

Peter sighed. "All right. I'll go. But I'm bringing Wendy." Tinker Bell gave him a stern look. Even after all these years, Tink still did not like Wendy. For crying out loud, she had stolen Peter away from Never Land forever-but it was what Peter had wanted, so she had let him go. If the only way to get Peter to come save Never Land was to bring Wendy along, then she'd just have to accept it.

Tink nodded in agreement and the pair walked to Wendy's dorm at one in the morning. Peter felt bad for having to wake up and wasn't quite sure how Wendy would react to the news. He knocked tentatively on the door, and when there was no answer, Tink slid into the doorknob and unlocked it herself.

Peter tiptoed in to see Wendy, still in her clothes, asleep on the bed with her head in her textbook and a now cold cup of coffee on the table. She was so peaceful, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Wendy?" he whispered, rubbing her arm. "Wendy, it's Peter, I need you to wake up."

"W-What?" Wendy answered groggily. She rubbed her eyes and her eyes focused on the man in her room. "Peter? What are you doing here? It's one in the morning."

"I know, I'm sorry to wake you," he whispered, "but something's happened."

Peter then continued to tell her the story as Wendy made a cup of coffee. She still remembered Never Land perfectly. The bright green meadows, the gorgeous coves, the tallest trees she had ever seen. Sometimes, when she looked back on it, it was almost a dream-but that was what Peter had always warned her about. Never Land could so easily slip away from you, falling into your imagination, which you were also slowly losing. You started to believe that the adventures were all in your head-but she couldn't let that happen. The proof was sitting right across from her. Steadily waking up, she slowly realized the gravity of the situation going on there. "And you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"More than anything," Peter replied. "If it still works, Never Land is directly connected to my feelings, and with you there, I'll be happier and more at peace, so hopefully it'll revive quickly."

Wendy nodded, taking it all in. Right now? Life was stressful enough right now. Money was so tight. She had classes, and work, and her family…and Peter. Peter, who would do anything for her. Who gave up everything he had ever known for her-and he needed her help.

She got up and crossed the room, putting on a pair of sneakers and pulling her hair back in a high ponytail. She checker herself in the mirror, and gave a look around the room. Peter was still unsure of her response-she was still tired, so there was a lack of emotion in her face. He needed her to come with him. She was the key to his success. Even though Tink thought she needed Peter to save Never Land…he would be useless there without Wendy. While he could fight the pirates and save the people, to bring back Never Land to it's true glory required the girl across the room from him. He still remembered their time in Never Land together-wherever she walked, flowers would bloom, birds would sing, colors brightened. She was the key to its beauty. While Peter was Never Land's leader, Wendy was its heart.

Wendy stood at the window, her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked, a smile sneaking across her face.

Peter jumped across the room and gave her a sweet kiss, and then revealed Tink out of his jacket pocket. "Tinker Bell!" Wendy shouted, obviously happy to see her. She had always loved Tink, even if Tinker Bell never reciprocated. With a huff, Tink sprinkled Wendy and Peter in Pixie Dust and Peter grabbed Wendy's hand, much to Tink's discontent.

He pointed out the window, Wendy a smile. "Second star on the right," he whispered.

"And straight on 'till morning," Wendy whispered back, giving his hand a squeeze


End file.
